Perfect Two
by Zyrl
Summary: Isabella Swan thought she was leaving her life behind in warm, sunny phoenix by going to wet, cold forks. Little did she know that it was only the beginning. This is the tale of Bella and Alice, of how the strings of fate entwined both of their paths together, and ultimately, how they fell in-love. Femslash, female-to-female pairing. Fluffy, sappy and well, overly romantic.


**Title**: Perfect Two / **Pairing**: Bella Swan & Alice Cullen / **Author**: Z

* * *

*insert space for an author's note, introduction, disclaimer and the usual stuff*

Hi guys! *waves*, before we get onto the real story, I would like to give the honors to S. Meyer for creating twilight and these characters. I am, in no way (or shape, hopefully), taking credit for the characters she made. It's simply fun to poke around their characters for my entertainment (and hopefully, others as well). This story is in every sense, a whim of my imagination. I'm honestly not such a big fan of twilight, I do not dislike the story per se, but in the same sense, I'm not sure I like it that much as well.

Why write about it though, you ask? Simply because I like femslash, I think a female-to-female relationship is beautiful, ethereal in a strange, outlandish way (or it's just probably me). Plus, I honestly believe that Bella Swan and Alice Cullen would be adorable together.

Whoa, you're still here? Good.

This story, by the way is a working progress. I will say however, that this will be an awfully long one. Considering I've just finished reading all of the books recently, and while I still have a fresh memory of the timelines to twist, we're looking at a pretty long story indeed. I also cannot promise to update swiftly. I can promise you though that this will be the only time where I will have such a long author note. *chuckles*

With that thought on mind, I would like to humbly ask everyone who gives a passing glance to this story, to please leave a review and a piece of their mind. I'm very curious to what people would think. And on the same note, I also think I need a beta, contact me if you're interested, will you?

I hope you enjoy the read!

~ Z

P.S. The change of point of views are usually noted by the person's name, centered, bold and inside quotations.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**: THE PLACE I CALL HOME

**MUSIC**: COME HOME – ONE REPUBLIC

* * *

"**Bella**"

I stand here, in the middle of the small meadow, just a small ways off the hill nearest to my home. It's quite late in the afternoon; the sun had almost set in. The sky was colored in a bright pastel mix of oranges and hues. I'm not sure if it's a little clichéd, but it was just so peaceful up here. It's not the somber, sad kind of peaceful. It was the cheery-kind-of-peaceful, it was upbeat, happy. I wrapped my arms around myself, standing on my toes as I closed my eyes and took a long breath as a shifted my weight down to my heels.

**Breathe, Bella. Breathe.**

I told myself mentally. If this was to be my last one with phoenix, I thought, I would be greedy. I will miss this place; I will miss the warmth. I will miss the sun, I already do. But I am growing up; I am seventeen. I need to grow up.

Mature decisions, unselfish ones too.

I shook my head again, gritted my teeth and tried to relax, aware of the crease between my brows. I took another breath. This place smells oddly relaxing… It's a strange mix of honey, strawberry… a little bit of vanilla perhaps? I can't put my finger down for the exact name.

"It smells like home." I whispered. I smiled at my conclusion, yes, that was perfect. It smells like home.

* * *

I'll be the first to admit that I am not the most efficient packer. I'm not used to moving, I'm not used to change. It was so hard pulling out every single book that I've read during my earlier years and stuffing them on the cardboard box. It was difficult to look at the bed without seeing the strange quilt made out of comic superheroes that my mother sewed for me when I was eleven years old. It was strange to look at the wall, adorned by pictures and memories of everything that I was, that I am here in Phoenix. I sat on my bed, folding my feet under myself. Everything was packed save for that picture of me and my mother, it was just a few months ago on my seventeenth birthday. How can time pass by so quickly? I knew I was being unnecessarily emotional, but this thought did not stop me (could not stop me) from feeling the small tugs on my heartstrings. I moved my hand to hold the picture, but instead my hand flitted past, caressing the glass of the picture instead. I blinked, grimaced at myself as I switched my gaze back and forth the picture on my bedside table and that last box unpacked sitting by the side of my bed. It's like a scene taken straight out of a corny cheesy movie, I mused to myself—and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Came the voice of my mother from the other side of the door.

"Yes Renée?" I didn't expect my voice to sound so… hoarse, cracking with emotions for unsaid words. For words, that I didn't really want to say. It's too embarrassing.

"May I come in?" My mother spoke, and it snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yes, come on in." I responded, trying to sound very nonchalant (it failed).

Renée poked her head onto the crack of the door; she gave me a sad smile; a knowing smile. I know that smile. It's the kind of smile that parents give their kids when they feel as if… or maybe, it's safe to say when they know exactly what's going on in their children's minds. I sighed; we were actually going to talk about it now. There's no way to avoid it.

I patted the space on the sheet(less) bed from where I sat. Renée sat herself without a word. She seems to be deep in thought as I stole a glance. I couldn't look at her so I just stared at the framed picture that sat on my bedside table. I'm just an average person with an average memory, but I have a very vivid memory of this photo.

_I loathe extravagant parties. I feel uncomfortable being in the center of attention. So when I brought two of my closest friends at school to celebrate a small dinner party at home, it was an understatement to say that I'm pleased that Renée did not opt to go overboard this time. I couldn't be more thankful when I came home that day with just a pretty normal dinner. It was one of those moments when I felt oddly content, as if life needed no changing. Renée scooting over to my side on the couch as we lounged after I begrudgingly blew the candles on my cake interrupted my musings; apparently, my mother still couldn't get rid of the cake (and the idea that I absolutely loathe growing up, or aging, for that matter). _

_She smiled that childishly (motherly) smile at me and I had to smile back._

"_Bella," she cooed as she ruffled my hair, "here's my gift for you."_

_I sighed, even if she's my mother, and she technically has every right to give me gifts during my birthday, I still can't wrap my head around receiving things from other people._

"_Renée," I began, a little exasperated, "I told you not to get me anythi-"_

"_I did not __**buy **__(she emphasized the buy, make no mistake) you anything, Bella. It's a hand-me-down." She interrupted me, knowing what I would most likely be complaining about, thrusting the light rectangular package wrapped in silver to my lap gently._

_I eyed her suspiciously but took the package, unwrapping it gently, with my vehement clumsiness in mind. I had a tendency to get a lot (to understate, and to summarize) of paper cuts. I pushed away the ribbon to reveal a wooden rectangular box. It looked old. I have a thing for things that looked (really) old. Old books, old jeans, old shirts. I love the smell of antiquity. I can practically inhale the years out of the wooden box. I pushed the lid open, as I noticed Renée was practically bouncing on the couch, which in-turn, made me giddy as well._

_My heart skipped a beat when I saw what lay inside. It was a silver pendant, glimmering shyly on the fluorescent light. It was a crescent, shape of the moon. Intricate details of small vines circled its body. The details were not noticeable to shallow scrutiny. I took it gently from the velvet pillow where it sat. It had a silver chain. I'm not one for jewelry, the only ones I wear is my (antiquated) wristwatch, and the occasional armbands. But I can see myself wearing this necklace. _

"_Here honey, let me help you put it on." Renée smiled gently at me as she took the necklace from my hand. I pushed my hair away to the side and waited patiently as my mother fastened the necklace around my neck. It fit snugly, almost as if I wasn't wearing it. I could feel the crescent moon's cold body fit into my sternum. _

_My mother's eyes were glistening as she appraised me, smiling back at her. I narrowed my eyes playfully for a little while as I teased her._

"_Are you sure you did not just buy this from an antique shop?" I smirked._

_She smiled back at me as she shook her head gently. My smile faltered a little, there were so many words unsaid, glistening, brimming on her eyes. _

_She touched the necklace gently as my eyes followed her fingers._

"_It was your grandmother's, she gave it to me before I married your father." _

_She missed grans, that much I know. I smiled at her. I understood how she felt. However, curiosity was biting me._

"_How come I haven't ever seen you wearing it?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side._

_Renée just chuckled, as she shook her head, clearly amused with herself. "I could not get myself to wear it. It reminded me too much of your grandmother's disapproval of me marrying so young. I was meaning to wear it a few years later, but since well… Me and your father separated, I never got around to it." She laughed wryly._

_I raised my eyebrow; "I hope that you giving me this necklace doesn't mean the same thing for you… I swear mom, I'm not getting married. Yet." I deadpanned. _

_We laughed together then. I like moments like this, I really do._

"_Oh Bella, I trust you honey. I trust that you can make your own decisions for yourself, I will happily support you all through out the way, just what you do for me." She smiled as she spoke the words sincerely. _

_I nodded and hugged her. "I love you mom, thank you for the gift." _

_That's when we noticed Phil leaning against the frame of the door to the kitchen. There was a gentle smile on his face. I blushed slightly; my mushy-self was mostly reserved for me, and the occasional Renée._

_Sensing the gaze, he chuckled._

"_I hope I wasn't interrupting the mother-daughter bonding. But the camera is waiting." He chirped happily, holding my old polaroid camera, wiggling it a little in mid-air. _

_Renée nodded enthusiastically, as she scooted closer and put her hands around me. I folded my hands comfortably in my lap and smiled shyly to the camera. Just before Phil clicked the button, I felt my mother place her head gently against mine, holding the other side of hair with her hand. _

I was brought back to the present, when Renée gently placed her hand on my shoulder. Looking at the photo too, looking around my room for that matter, and then back to the photo.

"You look so beautiful on that photo, Bella." She murmured softly.

I stared at the photo, it was beautiful. I had it on my bedside table because it's one of those rare moments that you can almost see the mother and daughter relationship that I and Renée has, which for the record, wasn't very much a like a mother-daughter relationship at all… It was more attuned to that of sisters, maybe partly because she had me at such a young age (and that my mother is just really, really childish at times).

I scoffed playfully, trying to lighten up the somber mood. "Your genes do count for something, mom." I humored her. She shook her head softly and laughed. I waited as she took her time and shifted slightly before starting to talk, gathering courage, most likely.

She took my hand in hers and looked me directly at the eye.

"Honey… I know how hard this is for you… I know you need to be with your father as well, but if it makes you sad, or uncomfortable or if you're not sure about moving, you can always just say so and we can pack up our things… I mean, I really do appreciate that you understand what I want to do, with Phil running around with his games for the league… I need to be there for him, we could always try an arrangement, maybe we could stay here and I can spend a few weeks with you and then I-" My mother blabbered nervously, her guilt causing her to twitch the sides of her mouth slightly.

"Mom, mom calm down." I interrupted her softly. Placing my other hand over hers. I was pleased with the steadiness of my voice, I was pretty sure it would be cracking with emotion right now, so I continued.

"I know what you have to do… I understand it fully, Renée, I will not stop you from doing that. But the arrangement with Charlie is for the best… I do miss him. And I know Phil will take good care of you, so it's okay mom. Really, stop worrying." I mustered the most reassuring smile that I was capable of on that moment.

Renée smiled, knowing fully that I couldn't be swayed from my decisions. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"You will let me know when you don't feel comfortable in there?" She asked me, oddly sounding like a child.

I simply nodded.

"And you promise to e-mail me every time you get to?"

I laughed, shaking my head slightly. "I promise mom, I promise."

She hugged me then and I hugged her back. "I can't believe I raised such a remarkable child," she whispered, seemingly more to herself than to me. I wanted to scoff and say that nothing was remarkable about me, but I let her have her moment. She released me from her hug a minute later and then stood up.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I made your favorite!" She announced happily, clapping her hands together with glee, settling back into that bouncy demeanor she always exuded.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll be right down Renée," and then gestured to the boxes scattered (neatly) around my room, "…I'll just finish packing these up."

She nodded, a somber smile on her face. She knew I needed a little bit of privacy. I watched as she moved towards the door, and closed it behind her.

The silence was deafening then, the shutting sound of the door seemed like a seal at that moment, locking my decision with finality. I shuddered, my eyes blurring with the silent tears I was shedding. I leaned back, flopping my body down my bed. Aware of the strange feeling of comfort from lying down to something so familiar, but now marred with a hint of an odd, detached feeling. I curled up on my side, repeating the same mantra on my head all over and over again.

**You're strong, Bella. You're strong. There's nothing to be scared of. Its just change; just a change. **

It struck me then that I wasn't crying because I was scared, or because I wasn't looking forward to being with my biological father. It smacked me then how I was going to miss everything. I felt incongruously like a five-year old, lost in a huge mall. I will miss Renée, this house, my room, and my school, Phil as well and his burned dinner. Heck, I even feel that I will miss my P.E. uniform. I sighed and closed my eyes, biting my lip in the process. I'm an adult, I need to grow up. I need to make serious decisions. This is for the best. I repeated the mantra over and over again in my head, staring out into my window, looking at the crescent shape of the moon until the pain subsided.

* * *

"**Alice"**

I paced quietly in a humanly speed, moving to and fro the seemingly endless floor of my outrageously huge room. At that moment though, it was not big enough. Edward, and the rest of my siblings were thankfully out hunting at the moment. But Jasper, he knows. He felt it. I was beginning to feel more agitated, slipping to the animalistic side of the vampire. Years of patience and practice forgotten, I paced the room, back and forth in less than seconds. I can't wrap my head around what I saw, or to be exact, what I did not see.

My vision, my gift for me is like a second nature. To say that I rely on it most times than not is severely understating that statement. I cannot quite imagine myself without my vision. Whenever I see something in the future, it has always been in a stark quality. Like watching a scene from a high definition television. I was detached from my visions, or to put it simply, my feelings usually come after the vision. I've always had an objective point of view inside my head, but the one that I had just hours ago, I've no idea what to make of it. I could only hope Esme would arrive sooner, and that Carlisle will be able to distract my siblings enough before I have my head leveled. I sighed and plopped down on the (unnecessary) bed, taking (also) unnecessary calming breathes to clear my head. I took another deep breath and let my mind focus to recall the vision earlier.

_The fire was cracking merrily as I lounged with Jasper on the couch; it was simply another day at school. The weekend however, seemed especially promising as I saw a storm coming to forks which only meant one thing: baseball. And here I was, convincing my sibling that we should have (yet again, another) boys vs. girls team._

"_Jazz, It's going to be so much fun!" I chirped, bouncing on my seat. It was going to be so fun alright, beating their asses, that is._

_Jasper just rolled his eyes on me, groaning adorably as he folded his arms in his chest. "I'd rather referee, besides there's only the three of you" and he raised his hands in surrender as I raised an eyebrow at him, "of course, not to imply that you cannot beat the hell out of the rest of the boys, ma'am" and he dipped his head with respect as he used that distinctive southern accent, momentarily smirking in amusement, and then resuming his normal calming tone as he continued, "but I simply think that we should even out the numbers."_

_I rolled my eyes at that and huffed. Pouting for good measure as I looked pleadingly at him for a moment. I can practically see him changing his mind already even as he was trying to keep a level face. He finally sighed and grumbled his agreement._

_I squealed in delight, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheeks. _

_And then everything went blank._

_I blinked; a few times in disorientation as I realized that I was having a vision. The place was dark; I couldn't even make out any figure. Regardless of my vampire eyes, there was simply nothing in this void. I waited for my scenery to change, waiting for the vision to take its place. But there was nothing, simply nothing. Still, I waited patiently. Until something hit me, or at least I thought someone did. I clutched on my chest, breathing heavily as I felt an exquisite kind of pain. And then I heard a female voice, a beautiful female voice crying. Sobbing softly, I glanced around, frantically trying to search for the voice. _

_That's when my eyes snapped open. My body was leaving the vision slowly, and I was facing Jasper again. His eyebrows creased, frowning and whispering my name softly. _

"_Alice?" He asked me, but I couldn't find my voice._

"_Alice! Are you feeling alright?" He nudged me softly, his hands placed on both of my shoulders. Shaking me slightly._

_I blinked twice. "Y-yes. I'm alright." I took a deep breath._

"_What happened? What did you see?" He inquired._

_My brain was reeling with excuses. I found one._

"_I saw that the dress that I've been dying to buy for weeks now had just been bought. It was the only stock left!" I spoke then, perfectly accentuating the frustration on my voice._

_Jasper's face sagged with relief, but his eyes told me another thing. It was curious, but gentle. We both knew this was not the reason but he was a gentleman enough to let me decide if I should tell him or not. But I could see him worrying._

_He laughed though, and ruffled my hair, to which I pouted and swatted his hand._

_He groaned. "You have enough clothes to last for a lifetime, Alice."_

_I glared at him jokingly and stood up. "You can never have enough clothes for a lifetime, Jasper." Using his full name to let him know how seriously I take these things._

"_Now, I need to find another dress to replace that one that should have been in my wardrobe a week ago." I stood for a moment and then turned, remembering a vision earlier. "Oh by the way, I saw earlier that Carlisle wants to speak with you."_

_He smiled and dipped his head at me as a sign of thanks, however his eyes betrayed the fact that he was mildly curious, if not worried about what happened just minutes ago. He darted across the room without another word though, in an inhumane pace._

_I sighed to myself and moved in the same fashion to lock myself up in my room._

I groaned in frustration after recalling the pain inside my vision. It was never like that before. I have always felt numb inside my vision, so to speak. The more I think about it, the more it aggravates me. I can feel the need to growl and snap at nothing ascending from my throat. There was nothing more agitating than not understanding something that you saw, or did not see, for that matter.

I saw my siblings returning, from my vision. I only have an hour to calm down. For the umpteenth time that night, I sighed. Finding some refuge to the thought that this could be nothing really important. I then raised my head to stare at the moon, softly illuminating the night. At least tonight was beautiful.

* * *

**AN**: And we all do know, that Alice is very wrong in thinking that it's nothing important. *laughs* So, lemme know what you guys think. A piece of your brain, perhaps? Til' next time!


End file.
